The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Philodendron plant, botanically known as Philodendron selloum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Xanadu-II.
The new Philodendron is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the commercial Philodendron selloum cultivar Winterbourn, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,030. This mutation was discovered and selected by the Inventors in July, 1994 as a single plant within a tissue-cultured planting of the parent cultivar in a controlled environment in Sebring, Fla.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by divisions in Sebring, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Philodendron plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Philodendron has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and/or fertilizer rate, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Xanadu-II. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Xanadu-IIxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar and distinguish it from the parent cultivar, Winterbourn:
1. Plants of the new Philodendron are taller than plants of the cultivar Winterbourn; this difference is particularly evident when the plants are juvenile, that is before the plants attain reproductive maturity.
2. Plants of the new Philodendron are more upright than plants of the cultivar Winterbourn.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Philodendron are larger and more deeply lobed than leaves of plants of the cultivar Winterbourn; this difference is particularly evident when the plants are juvenile, that is, before the plants attain reproductive maturity.
4. Plants of the new Philodendron have fewer branches than plants of the cultivar Winterbourn.